


A Small Thanks

by Girleverafter



Series: Touch of Silver [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girleverafter/pseuds/Girleverafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s up there, all alone. Hiding in the Haunted House of Horrors”</p><p>Those are the thoughts taking up most of the space in Stile’s mind as he’s trekking through the woods, heading towards the shadowy remains of the Hale house. Stiles is trying his best to be careful, even as he drags his sneakers clad feet through the leaves on the ground. Falling right now simply isn’t an option. He tightens his grip on the big plastic containers a bit more, not wanting to drop any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdreaming/gifts).



_“He’s up there, all alone. Hiding in the Haunted House of Horrors”_

Those are the thoughts taking up most of the space in Stile’s mind as he’s trekking through the woods, heading towards the shadowy remains of the Hale house. Stiles is trying his best to be careful, even as he drags his sneakers clad feet through the leaves on the ground. Falling right now simply isn’t an option. He tightens his grip on the big plastic containers a bit more, not wanting to drop any of them.

The door creaks ominously as he pushes it open. The hallway is a gaping pit of darkness, but he’s come this far, and he’s not about to turn away. Besides, he knows the worst thing in there is Derek, and he’s really not that bad, all things considered. Stiles steps inside, and pushes the door shut (he’s not sure why. The house is a ruin, and closing a door won’t keep wind and rain out. But it’s a habit, and a curtesy, so he does it.)

“Derek? Are you… home?” No reply. No growling, or red eyes in the shadows. Stiles isn’t sure why, but he knows the Alpha is there. He gets why Derek doesn’t want to see anyone. Really, why should he. He has nothing to be thankful for, and Stiles is pretty certain that he at least must have been told the wonderful phrase “Be thankful for what you have” or even “But you’re alive, isn’t that something to be thankful for?”

So yes, he gets why Derek would like to be left alone.

Too bad Stiles is Stiles, because he is not going to let Derek be miserable. At least not by himself. They’ve been saving each other so many times now, and even if this is not some life-or-death situation, Stiles still feels like he needs to save Derek tonight. If only just to save the frowny werewolf from loneliness.

“Derek? It’s just me” like it could be anyone else. Thank you, Captain Obvious. Stiles huffs, and puts the plastic boxes (containing the Thanksgiving leftovers that he grabbed before sneaking out after dinner) on the dirty floorboards and straightens up.

“Derek, I just… thought you might be hungry, or something?” Still no answer. Well, that’s not really anything new. He’s used to Derek not answering him, so he carries on “Look man, I’m not leaving, ok? I don’t have any plans tonight. Scott is probably giving Allison all his thanks, and I dunno, I think you deserved some thanks too,” he stops, eyes widening “Oh, uh, I mean. Totally not like Scott thanks Allison. Dude, no.. I mean,” he sighs and flops down on the floor. “I just, I think I haven’t been the coolest of dudes, ok? You’ve helped me, and Scott, so many times. Even when I think we didn’t deserve it”

He idly starts fiddling with the lid on one of the containers, opening and closing it “So, this is me, saying thank you, for saving us. For saving me” he frowns, almost hoping that Derek isn’t there, because whatever it was that he wanted to say, what came out rings almost too true. They’ve been through a lot of stuff. All of them. But Derek’s been through more, and none of them never stopped and just thought about that fact. No, it was easier to put the blame on the big bad wolf, and now, sitting here alone in the darkness, where so many people died, he has a bad taste in his mouth and a sense of self loathing. Because they’ve been selfish. Not that he didn’t do all of this for Scott, for his best friend. But regardless, he feels sorry for deliberately ignoring the clusterfuck of horrors that Derek has been through.

”Ok, fuck this. He isn’t here. Great job, Stiles, talking to yourself, like a lunatic” He pushes off from the floor, shaking himself as if trying to shake off the sudden change in mood ”heh, lunatic. And yes, you’re still talking to yourself” he sniffs angrily, turns on his heel and strides towards the door, leaving the Thanksgiving dinner behind.

”Stiles,” He stops, not three feet from the door. He doesn’t turn around though, he just waits, and maybe he’s a fucking loser, but the tiniest bit of hope is fighting to gain purchase within him.

”Derek?” So maybe he’s being a bit dramatic, but he’s up against Derek fuckin’ Hale, lurker extraordinaire and shadow master. Seriously, Derek could be a ninja with all his creeper skills, but Stiles has a hard time imagining him finding a ninja suit big enough.

”Stiles. What’re you doing here?” Ok, time to turn around. Stiles is done with talking to the air tonight. Derek is standing at the foot of the stairs, and how he managed to get there without Stiles hearing anything, is anybody’s guess. The werewolf must’ve been hiding upstairs. Stiles finds himself wondering if Derek’s old room was up there, before he answers. ”So, I take it you didn’t hear me then? Ok, we had a lot of food, and I just thought ’Why waste it? I know a good charity cause’ and,”

”No, I heard you just fine” What kind of reply is that?

”Then why are you asking me what I’m doing here?” Derek steps closer in the shadowed hallway, and really, couldn’t he at least have invested in a few candles? Ok, maybe not, considering the past.

”I’m asking you, because you should be with your dad, with your… family. Not here” Stiles chooses to ignore that Derek’s voice breaks the tiniest bit, because he might be a bit of a jerk at times, but he’s not here to make Derek feel any worse.

“Derek. My dad is busy entertaining my Aunt Vivian and her new husband. And as much as I like cats, I’m not sitting through another riviting tale of how Mr. Snugglebum managed to do this-and-that. Thanksgiving is about giving thanks. It’s kinda self explanatory, it’s built in, and if anything, I should give you thanks. So,” he moves his hand in a sweeping gesture towards the abandoned tupperware.

“Just accept my thanks, would you?” Derek is quiet for some time, and as Stiles studies the minute changes of expressions flying across the Alpha’s face, he realizes that Derek truly doesn’t know how to respond to this. Stiles can actually see Derek trying to figure out the catch.

“Look dude. There’s no catch. None. It’s just me,” he motions to himself “and you,” he points to Derek who looks like he’s either about to run away, or rip his throat out (with his teeth) “Sharing a meal. Ok? Ok maybe I won’t be eating much, because I already ate waaaay, waaaaaay,”

“Stiles,”

“WAAYYYY too much. But can you just trust me for once, sit down, and eat what I brought you? I’m pretty sure you eat other things than defenseless little forest critters. Right?” Derek nods slowly, eyeing Stiles as if he’s the one you need to treat with care. Derek huffs, then nods again “Ok, we can do that.”

“Yeah?! Great. Ok, I brought a load of stuff,” Stiles is already past the wolf and back beside the boxes, opening one after another “I didn’t know what you liked, so I got a bit of everything” He gives Derek a lopsided grin, before diving into the last container “I also got plates, because food stains suck!” He hands Derek a plastic disc.

Derek smiles, just a little “Thanks”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing came about, because I saw someone write this in Silverdreaming’s askbox on tumblr:
> 
> Friendly reminder that today is thanksgiving and everyone are with their family, it’s a time for love, calm and feel safe with the ones we love… And Derek is alone in his burnt down house, that is the tomb of his family…
> 
> Oh no, you didn't!? I chose to try and fix it by writing askbox fic for Silverdreaming.


End file.
